ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ghost (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Ghost was a Space Garrison scientist who after an accident, he became invisible and one of his students became corrupt. So because it is his responsibility, he leaves to stop him. History Known for being a great scientist and his work with turning objects invisible. He has several students who are impressed with his work and ask him to test it in some living being, but he always refuses because he does not know what the effects will be if a living being becomes invisible. One of his students, Ultraman Armed, who has a small jealousy for his teacher's intelligence, tried to sabotage the machine to ruin his image and humiliate him, but Ghost saw him doing it and tried to stop him, but the machine exploded by doing several of the students are injured, but not dead. Ghost saw that he was invisible and Armed with a dark aura around him and his body turning completely black and white. Armed flies off the planet and begins to cause destruction in the universe and its main target is Earth. Because of this being his responsibility, Ghost decides to protect his land and takes on a human form to disguise himself. Personality He is always friendly with those close to him and always helps his students understand how their science works. The most important thing for him is life because since he became a ghost (Even though he is not dead) he cares about those who almost lose their lives and does not forgive those who treat life with insignificance. Even though he does not forgive evil, he is determined to save Armed and does not want to kill him. Profile * Time Limit: 3 Minutes. * Hobbies: Make Experiments and Scare Others. * Allies: Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos and His Students. * Dislikes: When someone close to him dies, Destruction and Kill Armed. Body Features * Color Time: Like every ultra, he has a color time and it does not start blinking when he is invisible. * Ultra Armor: Unlike the others, he did it to make him visible for as long as he wants and make him visible whenever he wants. Physical Appearance He's an orange ultra with a body similar to Hikari, but the blue parts are orange and without the Star Medals, an Ultra Armor and Cosmos's head. Forms - Specter= Specter Mode Techniques * Hurricane Break: He spins around the enemy and creates a tornado that sucks him, then he enters inside and starts to punch him several times and ends up jumping up the tornado, falls and punchs him. * Spirit Sword: He creates a blue energy sword and cuts the enemy several times, ending up increasing the size of the sword and crushing the enemy. This move is a reference to Kazuma Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho. * Spin Sword ''': He creates the sword, advances on the enemy and spins while he has the sword in front of him, piercing the enemy. * '''Spectral Barrage: He shot a barrage of blue shots and ends with a powerful shot. - Necrom= Necrom Mode Techniques * Necrom Twin Blast: He shot a double green beam at the enemy which destroys him in one hit. He can also combine the beams into a powerful one. * Rose Whiplash: He creates a green whip and do a several lashes at the enemy, ending up with a piercing. This move is a reference to Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. * Dragon of The Darkness Flames: His powerful attack. He charges green flames in his right arms and shot at the enemy in a form of a dragon which bites and then explodes. If he use several times, his arms begins to hurt. This move is a reference to Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. * Necrom Punch Barrages: He charge his fist in green energy and attacks the enemy with a barrage of punches, ending with a powerful punch. - }} Trivia * His three forms are based on the trio of Kamen Rider Ghost. * When he didn't have the Ultra Armor, he was invisible all the time. But thanks to the armor, he can be visible and invisible as long as he can. * He likes to scare his friends when they are not looking. Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Ghosts